


Softly

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Castlevania, Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2, Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, blood mention, castlevania lemon, castlevania los2, castlevania smut, death mention, dracula lemon, dracula smut, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: I had written this as my first ever fanfiction back in 2015. I remembered it recently and figured that since it's nearly Halloween, I should post it. I did some light editing and made this reader friendly, however it's still my first work so it isn't my best. Enjoy!





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this as my first ever fanfiction back in 2015. I remembered it recently and figured that since it's nearly Halloween, I should post it. I did some light editing and made this reader friendly, however it's still my first work so it isn't my best. Enjoy!

A more ominous night than usual in Transylvania arose. It would always storm during the night, the skies a pitch black as rain poured down and thunder boomed overhead. Being a young and curious traveler, you roamed through the ancient villages alone, which didn't happen to be your brightest idea. You've always loved Transylvania, especially Dracula's castle. You made the decision to journey there and see it for yourself. 

Pictures and stories made it seem haunting and beautiful. Yet, the closer you got to it, you became more and more uneasy. You thought, "Sure, Dracula was a real man, but he's long gone now." The only thing that should have frightened you is any possible owners, but that wasn't the case. 

It sat on top of a majestic hill that towered over its city, ruling everything it overlooked. 

"This long walk had better been worth it," you thought as you got closer to the entrance. 

The situation made you laugh a bit, as it reminded you of kids on Halloween night daring their friend to go into an abandoned house by themselves. However, this was more unnerving, knowing the "rumors" aren't truly rumors. The tales and legends were true. All of it made you scared and excited. 

"...And the front door." The lightning struck and thunder cracked as you reached the top step. Looking behind yourself, you noticed just how winding and precarious the steps were, dug between jagged rocks. You assumed that the door was locked, but you tried the handle anyway. To your surprise, it was unlocked. 

You took a deep breath and stepped inside. Just like clockwork, and a horror movie, the door slammed shut behind you. That didn't startle you though, but what did was the condition of the castle. The outside was well and fine, as was the inside. It was more of someone lived there rather than someone tidying up.

The main entrance hall was how you imagined it - black are red decor, beautiful curtains covering every window, fancy rugs with intricate designs. The further you went, the more intrigued you became. 

"Who would have imagined he kept trophies?" Bones and skulls were kept in glass display cases and were dimly lit up. "They even have their names and date of capture and death," you noticed. Some who were captured died on the same day. Others held on as long as they could. In taller display cases were impaled victims, their bones in perfect order. A few were blood stained. "This is beautiful..." 

The main entrance ended, with only one way to go. The West Wing - where it's said that Dracula lived, and may still be. You made your way down the long and narrow corridor. 

You've always looked up to Dracula, you felt no fear.

There were sudden bursts of cold air, which was odd considering how warm it was at the entrance. It's as if someone had a fire going to heat the castle. But then, something like a spirit passed through. 

You began to feel uneasy. You felt like you're being watched. It's - someone. They - he... he has red eyes. You swore you saw those eyes flash right before you. You jumped at the slightest noise, mostly being the wind, or the occasional bat or rat. With all that was going on, you couldn't bring yourself to leave. Not until you found Dracula.

It's eerie that you knew where to go. In the endless hallways and possibilities, you swiftly chose the direction - no hesitation. Left, right, left, left... 

You were wandering around for a good amount of time and you had to admit that you were lost. You did know where you were going, but it somehow felt aimless. 

"Where... am I?" you asked yourself. You turned around and around, trying to gain some sort of direction. You're confused. Something was guiding you to this point. 

There was a sudden wave of bats flying around you. Rats began to attack you. You scampered in different directions, it was disorienting. You swat at the damn bats, but they persisted. After tripping over and stepping on rats, you gained your footing. You saw the nearest door and ran towards it. Thankfully it was unlocked. You burst in, the creatures being stopped by you slamming the door shut. You locked the door. 

You were shaken up and it felt like you were drowning in fear. However, not from the bats and rats, but the unexplained things that have happened so far - the guidance, the disorientation, the chills. You sighed and attempted to shake it off. 

"This adventure is not what I was hoping for." 

You noticed that the room had a window in it, and it lacked a curtain. The beautiful yet surreal moonlight dimly shined in. You walked over, and it appeared that the storm stopped not too long ago. The clouds were still dark and peculiar as they moved across the sky. The view was excellent, you had to admit, "Whoever had this room had a marvelous sight." It was a rather empty room. 

After your thought out loud, a mysterious and attractive laugh softly echoed through the room. Well knowing it must have been your mind, especially after the previous events, you smiled to yourself. The laugh is heard again a moment later, except it was louder and darker sounding. It seemed unnatural. The echo of it chilled you to your core. Your smile faded as you figured out that your mind was no longer playing tricks on you anymore. Whatever or whoever guided you here was with you in that moment, making its presence known. 

You turned towards the furthest and darkest corner of the room, and a darkly cloaked, pale, red eyed figure made itself visibly known. 

It was a man. He was tall and his skin was a pale grey. His cloak was a vibrant blood red, lined with gold for a trim and it had beautiful gold accents embroidered onto it. His greaves seemed like they've seen a thousand men die, but they were still a grim and shining black. His hair was raven black, his piercing red eyes delighted you. He had fangs. They're short and simple, not long and jagged like you had heard of in the stories. For an almost dead looking man, he was well put together. 

You realized that under his cloak he wore nothing for a shirt. You looked him up and down many times to confirm that he was real.

"Ah, yes. I had a feeling that you'd arrive tonight," he spoke. His voice was rough sounding, but you liked it. He was real. He's rather captivating. He let out a tiny snicker, "You seem taken aback. Why, yes, someone does live in this castle. But, who am I?" 

He paces to the left, then to the right, then he slowly sauntered your way. Inches in front of you, in the pale moonlight, he's much more intriguing. 

He moved his hand up under your chin, making you look up to him. 

"I'm Dracula." 

The way he whispered it seductively was breathtaking. He snickered once more, "Hm, at a loss of words, my Dear?" 

You didn't know him, but he was making you feel some sort of way. 

You began to stutter, "I, um... I- well-" He was making it difficult to find words. His cackle was more attractive than the cheap laugh he first gave you. 

"Oh, hush, no need for words now. Maybe later. But for now... I have many great things in store for you." 

You should have been frightened by those words, but you were rather comforted instead. 

Dracula took your hand and lead you out of the room and through many more corridors that you hadn't discovered. The walk with him was soothing and you kept good pace. Every now and again you would catch him glancing at you. Or was he catching you glancing at him? Whatever the case was, his smile was lovely. His quick glances made you blush. 

You believed that he knew what he was doing to you. 

The lengthy walk was soon over as you reached an elaborate and grand door, which you assumed was his room. 

He dropped your hand so he could unlock the door. It creaked upon being opened, but inside was a magnificent room. Dull candle light filled the room.

He entered and lit a few more candles. He looked up to you curiously, his eyes examined you carefully. 

He said softly, "You can come in, you know." He smirked, "But please, close the door and lock it." 

You did as he told you to. You were unsure about his demeanor, but you sensed that he meant no harm. You took a few steps around, looking at everything in awe. There was a great bookshelf that was nearly overstuffed. A desk and its chair were gathering dust in the furthest corner. Paper, pens, and a stack of books rested on it. 

You would do anything to lay on Dracula's bed. It was an exhausting night, and you wanted to sleep. 

"Please, feel free to get comfortable."

You gladly took the chance to its full extent. You kicked your boots off and set them aside, then laid your sweater on top of them. You sat on his bed, a ginormous size a king would be jealous of. You laid down across the bed and enjoyed its fluffy and feathery embrace. You sighed happily and closed your eyes. 

"This is splendid," you said. You opened your eyes to see Dracula taking his cloak off, and in the shimmering glow of the moon, he captivated you even more. You smiled awkwardly. 

He turned to see you gazing at him. 

"I mean, if you're alright with this." 

You responded, "You're fine." 

You seductively bit your lip, however an unconscious move. You only noticed due to him viewing your body up and down slowly.

He finished taking off his cloak, then his boots. He swept his hand through his hair.

This man was going to drive you insane. 

He walked over to the edge of the bed, "I'd like to lay down as well." You sat up and asked, "Where am I going to sleep?" He was looking at you as if you already knew the answer. With him, in the same bed? You shrugged and said, "Fine by me." 

You stood up.

"Where are you going?" He sounded a bit disappointed.

"Well, if we're going to be sharing the bed, then I might as well get comfortable," you answered as you slipped your shirt and jeans off. You did so slowly, as he did to you earlier while removing his cloak. He was sure to watch your every move. 

By the time you turned back around, you were left in nothing but your bra and panties. To your surprise, pleasantly, his pants were off.

He was lying on his back, still looking at you and smirking. 

He wasn't fooling you though, you could see his hardening member in his underwear. That seemed like his plan from the beginning though. 

"I haven't even asked you your name yet," he sounded surprised. 

You laid down next to him. 

"My name is Y/N." 

He smiled, "What a beautiful name."

You weren't sure how to respond to him. He made you feel so wonderful. 

He turned on his side to face you. "Your figure is so beautiful, and your skin is perfectly (dull/light/dark/tan/etc.) - I love it. The way your eyes shine, the way your being moves in the moonlight... is something otherworldly." He caressed your body. His touch was warm, but it gave you chills. 

"You've shown me such hospitality," you said, "How about you let me take care of you for a bit?" 

He turned onto his back and asked, "How ever do you mean?" He sounded a bit cheeky.

"I'll show you," you whispered into his ear.

You straddled him, his hands on your hips, which he gave gentle squeezes to. He inhaled deeply, shut his eyes for a quick second, and moaned. All with a sexy smirk on his face. The way his red eyes pierced through the night and into yours was stunning. 

You ran a hand through his soft black hair, and ended with a slight tug. Dracula groaned and gripped your hips firmly. 

You gave him a soft kiss on the lips and began to kiss your way down. First his chest, then his stomach. You removed his underwear and revealed his hard dick. You started off slowly with your hand, calmly jerking him and waited for his moans to build up. 

Within a short time, he was begging you. "Oh Y/N, stop teasing me." You took the tip and began to lick and suck. Eventually you put his entire length into your mouth and throat. You continued to bob your head to please him. His moans were loud, but not as loud as you had wanted them to be. 

You stopped and took your bra and panties off, only for them to be discarded elsewhere. 

You straddled him once again and your entrance was above him, waiting patiently for him. 

He hesitated for a second. He suddenly flipped you over onto the bed. His mouth was between your legs and he was tasting you. He was moaning louder. He was managing to make you moan and yell. Along with his tongue, he was using his fingers. He continued this for a while, but when he was done, he pinned your arms down. His eyes got darker and so did his smile. You couldn't wait for what was next. 

He pressed himself against your soaking entrance and asked, "Do you want this?"

"Of course I do," you answered.

He kissed you as he pushed himself inside of you. He was larger than you had originally thought. There was a slight pain but it quickly subsided into pleasure. He gave you kisses and love bites on your neck. The way his fangs gently scraped against your skin felt outstanding, but him inside of you felt even better. He released your arms to hold you. His rested his chin on your shoulder as he thrust into you. 

Your legs were wrapped around his. You knew that you were leaving scratch marks on his back, and every time you scratched him, he groaned. His moans, grunts, and breaths were driving you wild. 

He continued to dominate you before he flipped the both of you over. He was on his back once more while you rode him. His eyes quickly traveled your body as your hands felt his arms and chest. 

He thrust into you and spoke, "Y/N, show me what you can do." 

You began to ride him, up and down you moved, then changed the pace - fast, slow, fast... 

Still, it was your moans that were filling the room. You wanted to hear more of him. 

You asked yourself in your mind if you were being too gentle. This was Dracula, after all. 

You kept your pace slow, you changed your movement, and you made your thrusts harsh. This caught him off guard, which manged to help you in catching the first room-filling moan from Dracula.

You were feeling successful and proud, so you kept it up. Slow and steady, then slow and harsh, then fast and hard. Each new move surprised him. 

It wasn't too long until he was moaning and even yelling your name. He could hardly keep his eyes open. His breathing was sharp and heavy. His hands rested on your hips and pulled you down for an extra thrust at times. His moans were growing closer together, as did yours. 

He stuttered your name, "Y/N, I have to-" 

It was difficult for him to catch his breath. 

You let out another moan. No words were necessary for the moment.

Both your climax and his hit you at the same time. Your walls clenched around him and he let himself go inside of you. His claws dug into your skin slightly as he cried out in pleasure. 

Your breathing was heavy as you fell onto him.

He purred your name as he held you and gave you gentle caresses.


End file.
